


Lucky Charm

by AbschaumNo1



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, things i write spontaneously, toddler!Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the day of his first birthday Kili is woken from his afternoon nap by his brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I began to write this spontaneously after seeing [this](http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/41173897918/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words) post on tumblr this morning.  
> I have to admit that I had to do a bit of guessing on one year-olds, because the only one I have actually had a chance to watch at that age (if only sporadic) was my cousin and...it's been some years since then.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

On the day of his first birthday Kili is woken from his afternoon nap by his brother. He doesn’t understand what a birthday is, not yet, but he’s old enough to understand that everyone is happy and the golden haired boy bouncing in and grinning at him is enough to make him laugh. Fili stops at his cradle and beams at him.

“Happy Birthday, little brother.”

Kili smiles back and reaches out to grab a strand of blonde hair, but is soon distracted by one of the big ones entering. It’s the dark one that intimidates him a bit, but today the creases in his forehead are not as prominent and there’s a smile on his face, too. Kili is lifted out of his cradle and for a moment the big one just holds him, adjusts his hold on Kili, who grabs one of the braids coming down in front of his ears and immediately puts it in his mouth. It earns him a soft chuckle and a big hand cautiously pries the braid from him.

"You don't want to suck on that," the dark one says, voice rumbling from his chest, but he doesn't interfere when Kili grabs the braid again.

 

* * *

 

Everyone is there when they enter the dining room: his mother, all warmth and soft comfort, the white one and the big one, who has no hair on his head and looks as intimidating as the dark one and is equally gentle. He likes the white one best among them, apart from his mother and his brother, he looks nicer than the others and he always lets Kili sit on his lap and laughs when he tugs on his beard.

Kili is put down in his seat. There is food on the table and other things and his mother and his brother sit next to him and there's a cupcake with something big on top of it on his plate. The top of the thing glows and he tries to touch it with a laugh even though he already knows that it's hot and hurts. His mother catches his hand before anything happens and his brother grins next to him.

"You have to blow it out, Kili," he explains excited and climbs to stand on his chair and lean forward, "Come, we'll do it together." He tells Kili to breathe in and hold the air and to release it and Kili only understands half of it, but the golden haired one laughs when he tries anyway and when it does not work at the first try they do it again together until Kili somehow manages to make the glowing stop. His brother laughs and claps his hands and exclaims, "Well done, Kili!"

With that done his mother removes the big thing and begins to cut the cupcake into very small bits that Kili happily chews on with the few teeth he already has.

"Look, you also have presents," his brother says as he shows him several things wrapped in papers. "Here, open mine first." He pushes the smallest thing over and Kili just looks at it first. He tries to grab it and realises that he can pull on the paper, but the look on his face is rather bewildered when he finds that he can rip the paper off. Inside is a necklace, a long band of leather with a clumsily made lucky charm.

"I made it myself," says the golden one proudly and their mother puts it around Kili's neck.

 

* * *

 

Years later Kili still wears it. A lot of things have happened, both good and bad, but his brother has always been there for him. He never stopped wearing the lucky charm. He has replaced the leather band several times for it to still fit, but it is still there, hanging around his neck and hidden by his clothes, because it is important to him and he doesn't need everyone to see it. He even wore it through that brief time in his life when his brother couldn't be bothered with him, because the one thing he knew was that Fili would always return to him. Girlfriends and even best friends might come and go, but they were brothers and they would always be there for each other. And even though they are five years apart they are always there for each other. Fili is always there to watch out for Kili and Kili is always there to watch out for Fili.


End file.
